brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ahsoka Tano
The Clone Wars Rebels |Variations =Season 1 and 2 outfit Season 3, 4 and 5 outfit Rebels |Accessories =Green-bladed lightsaber Two green-bladed lightsabers Two clear/blue-bladed lightsabers |Years = 2008 - 2010, 2013, 2014, 2016 |Appearances = 7675 AT-TE 7680 The Twilight 7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid 8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter 8098 Clone Turbo Tank 853037 Magnet Set Anakin, Senate Commando and Ahsoka 75013 Umbaran MHC<75158 Rebel Combat Frigate }} '''Ahsoka Tano' is a Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels minifigure based on the Jedi apprentice of the same name from the TV series. Description ;2008-2010 Variant The First variant of Ahsoka represents the character as she appears in Seasons 1 and 2 in The Clone Wars. Her skin colour is orange and is shown on her head, arms and parts of her torso. Ahsoka's head is orange with some white markings to the left and right of her mouth and above the eyes, representing the natural white skin pigmentation on the Togruta species. Ahsoka's eyes are white with blue irises and black pupils. Black eyelashes are printed on the top eyelids. Her mouth has smiling lips printed on. On top of the head is a special piece currently exclusive the the Ahsoka minifigure. The piece is white with dark blue stripes and features lekku, or head-tails, at the bottom, which fall in front of the torso, and small montrals, which are seen as small points on the top of the piece. Ahsoka's green headdress is also on the piece and is printed in green. The torso is mainly orange and has printing of a neckline above a horizontal brown strip of cloth. Below that is printing of a belt with a gold buckle, a pouch and two capsules. Both the hips and hands are brown and her legs are light grey. ;2013 Variant Ahsoka's 2013 variant wears the same headdress and a similar head piece as the first. The difference in the facial printing comes in the form of a scowl on one side, with the other featuring a wider smile than the original variant. Her torso piece is brown and, unlike the previous variant, covers most of the skin. However, a small triangular splash of orange is located in the center of the chest and two slivers of orange are located at the sides, representing armholes. Ahsoka's arms are orange and her hands brown. Armholes are also printed on the back of the torso, as is a whole in the back, with orange printing used to represent skin. Feminine curves are located on either side of the torso and a dark brown belt with a lighter coloured buckle is located at the bottom, just above the hips. These features are continued over to the back of the torso as well, with a utility pouch printed on in the center of the back of the belt. The hips themselves, which are a lighter brown than the legs, continue the buckle pattern and have printing of a small pouch on each side. In the center of the legs, split into three parts, is printing of a purple flap of cloth with swirling and curved markings. Included with this minifigure are two green-bladed ligthsabers with silver hilts. ;Rebels Vartiant Since Ahsoka is older in Rebels, she received a new headdress that is longer. Her eyes are no longer "cartoon" like and are competently blue. Ahsoka now reuses Asajj Ventress's light saber hilts. In the Video Games .]] Ahsoka makes her first and to date only video game appearance in ''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. Ahsoka's appearance is based on her first physical variant, but her eyes are changed to black dot-eyes, with white pupils and less detailed eyelashes. Like most Jedi, she has the ability to perform a lightsaber throw, attack and deflect lasers with her lightsaber, perform a double-jump, use the Force to attack and build objects, perform actions that only lightsaber wielders can in specified areas, and jump up sets of walls by burying her lightsaber in one wall and leaping to the next. Ahsoka performs attacks with her ligthsaber with a reverse grip, reflecting the style she commonly uses in The Clone Wars series. Background At a young age, Ahsoka was discovered by Jedi Master Plo Koon and raised in the Jedi Temple. Later, when she became Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, she followed her Master on several missions. Her first adventure with Anakin was delivering Rotta the Huttlet back to his father. She also fought in the Second Battle of Geonosis along with her Master, Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee. Ahsoka also had a role in capturing the bounty hunters Bossk, Aurra Sing, and Boba Fett when they held hostages on Florrum. As the Clone Wars progressed, Ahsoka took to using a shoto (shortened lightsaber) along with her regular blade. Notes * She is one of two Togruta that have been released as minifigures, the other being Shaak Ti. Ashla is another Togruta but was never released in physical form. * For her first two variations she used the same headdress, as for her Rebels variant she revived a new piece that is longer much like Shaak Ti's. * Her Rebels variation has her with blue blades, but they should be transparent clear. * In the shows, Ahsoka was voiced by Ashley Eckstein who also voiced Cheetah in the DC Super Hero Girls franchise. Appearances * 7675 AT-TE * 7680 The Twilight * 7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter * 8098 Clone Turbo Tank * 853037 Magnet Set Anakin, Senate Commando and Ahsoka * 852353 Ahsoka Key Chain * 75013 Umbaran MHC * 75046 Coruscant Police Gunship * 75158 Rebel Combat Frigate Film Appearances * The Quest For R2-D2 * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out * The Yoda Chronicles Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (DLC, only Rebels appearance) Gallery of Variants Gallery Ahsoka2013.jpg|The 2013 Ahsoka's alternate face printing. Ahsoka2013back.jpg|The back printing of the latest Ahsoka variant. AhsokaTano2013.jpg 2013 Ahsoka Alternate Face and Back.png|Face and Back Printing 75013 Ahsoka.png|Alternate angle Ahsoka tano hair.jpeg|Ahsoka's lekku (head-tail) piece. AhsokaTano001.jpg AhsokaTano.png|Rebels variant in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. External links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure Category:Star Wars Rebels minifigures